Me prefieres a mi
by Crylelove
Summary: Stan y Kyle tienen una relación, Kyle se esfuerza en aparentar que su relación es perfecta sin embargo las cosas cambian, Kyle no siente lo mismo por Stan, ¿desde cuando Craig prestaba tanta atención al pelirrojo? Mal resumen buena Historia… Cryle y Style…
1. Chapter 1

Me prefieres a mi …

Resumen:

Stan y Kyle tienen una relación, Kyle se esfuerza en aparentar que su relación es perfecta sin embargo las cosas cambian, Kyle no siente lo mismo por Stan, ¿desde cuando Craig prestaba tanta atención al pelirrojo?

Mal resumen buena Historia…

Cryle y Style…

South park no me pertenece

Notas: mi primer fanfic de South park espero y les guste

Kyle se encontraba sentado con su novio en un café los dos almorzando…

-Kyle hoy te vez hermoso…- dejo salir Stan viendo a su novio con cara de bobo…

-Gracia Stan…- Kyle se sintió mal por lo que dijo Stan pero sonrío falsamente...

-me siento muy feliz de que estés conmigo, soy muy afortunado por tener a alguien como tú a mi lado...- Stan sonrío feliz agarrando las manos de Kyle y entrelazándolas con las suyas...

-yo STAN...- KYLE QUEDO SIN PALABRAS SE SENTIA LA Peor PERSONA DEL MUNDO- Stan no digas eso...- hablo por fin tratando de ocultar todo el dolor que esas palabras le provocaban...

-pero Kyle es que no existen palabras para expresar todo lo que siento por ti...- Stan se inclino hacia su novio dándole un tierno beso que Kyle correspondió...

Después de que terminaran de comer Stan llevo a Kyle a su casa...

-adiós...- se despidió Kyle

-adiós- Stan beso la frente de Kyle- te amo...- dijo antes de subir a su auto y irse...

Kyle entro a su casa a paso rápido agradeció que sus padres y su hermanito no estaban, subió las escaleras casi corriendo, cuando llego a su habitación cerró la puerta tras de sí para tirarse boca abajo en su cama soltando las lagrimas que había estado acumulando...

¿Desde cuándo no sentía mariposas en su estomago cada vez que su novio lo besaba? ¿Desde cuándo no se sonrojaba por las palabras tan dulces que este le decía constantemente? ¿Desde cuándo no sentía celos cuando Wendy trataba descaradamente de llamar la atención de su novio? ¿Desde cuándo su relación se había convertido en una pesada rutina de la cual estaba más que cansado? ¿Por qué las palabras que antes le producían un cosquilleo en su estomago y lo hacían sonrojar ahora solo producían dolor a su corazón y ganas de llorar?

La respuesta a todo esto era algo tan fácil y tan cruel, ya no estaba enamorado, fácilmente podría a ver acabado con todo ese dolor, ¿pero como terminar con Stan si este lo amaba demasiado?, no me atrevo a lastimar de esa forma a Stan, sin embargo como me duele cada una de sus palabras que antes me hacían sentir bien...

Todavía recuerdo el día en el cual nos hicimos pareja me había sentido tan feliz, y ahora me hace tan infeliz...

Su relación había durado 2 largos años en los cuales hace 4 meses se habían convertido en su sufriendo...

-no sé si pueda seguir soportándolo...- susurró entre sollozos

Lunes:

Todos los alumnos hacían desastre el salón de clases para ser exactos...

Hasta que por fin sonó la campana de la salida, el salón se fue vaciando lentamente quedando solo un pelirrojo y dos morenos...

-Kyle lo siento pero hoy no podre acompañarte a tu casa tengo practica...- decía triste Stan al pelirrojo quien al escuchar eso no pudo evitar sentirse feliz ya que eso significaba que podría tener un poco de cómo decirlo sin que suene tan cruel libertad, ya que Stan casi nunca lo dejaba respirar lo sofocaba mucho...

-no importa...- Kyle sonrío

-te amo...- dijo Stan dándole un rápido beso en los labios a Kyle...

-yo también...- susurro viendo como este se marchaba...

-eso no suena muy conveniente...- dijo una voz nasal tras el...

-¡pues hago lo que puedo!- grito cansado el pelirrojo sin prestar atención de lo que decía...

-¿Por qué no lo dejas entonces?- dijo la voz

-no es tan fac- Kyle cayó al darse cuenta de lo que hacia...

-¿Por qué callas'?- dijo la voz volteando al pelirrojo

-¿Craig tan obvio soy?- Kyle tenía una mirada de tristeza

-no, debo admitir que eres muy buen actor...- Craig miraba como las lagrimas se acumulaban en los hermosos ojos del pelirrojo...

-no tan bueno...- a Kyle se le escapo una lagrima y en seguida la limpio...

- ¡Craig por favor no le digas a nadie menos a Stan!- grito

-¿no has hablado a nadie sobre esto?- pregunto sorprendido

-no...- fue la simple respuesta de Kyle

-está mal, deberías advérselo contado a alguien, tienes que desahogarte de vez en cuando sabes, ¿Cuánta presión estas cargando?- Craig miraba con cierta tristeza en los ojos al pelirrojo quien tenía la cabeza baja y los puños cerrados...

-no tengo la suficiente confianza en alguien- susurró- simplemente no es algo que pueda írselo a contar a Kenny o Cartman- las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas- además a la única persona la que le contaba mis cosas es la causante de mi sufrimiento...- termino llevándose las manos a su rostro mientras sollozaba...

-tío, si que estas jodido...- dijo el pelinegro- entonces habla conmigo, déjame ser tu confidente...- pidió

-¿Qué?- Kyle aun con las lágrimas en sus ojos miraba sorprendido al pelinegro...

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Notas: este episodio tiene mucho Cryle, espero y les guste, la verdad es que intento hacer lo posible para que sea de su gusto, se quede escritora me muero de hambre, pero es que pienso que debería a ver más Cryle haci que hice el intento, esta historia está inspirada en la canción "me prefieres a mi" de arcángel y la frase que dice Craig es un pedacito de la canción, sin más que decir espero y lo disfruten…

…OoOoOoOoO…

Kyle miraba sorprendido al pelinegro frente a él…

-¿Qué?- volvió a preguntar- ¿Por qué?...- término de decir

-no es nada personal- dijo con las manos en los bolsillos…

Entonces Kyle pensó que el chico era extraño…

-puedes confiar en mi…- dijo acercándose al pelirrojo

Kyle no supo porque sintió que lo que el chico decía era verdad así que después de suspirar…

-está bien…- dejo salir de sus labios para la felicidad de Craig claro que este no lo demostró…

-entonces ven…- Craig tomo la mano del pelirrojo haciendo que este se ruborizada y sintiera un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda…

Craig llevo a Kyle al estacionamiento de la secundaria subiéndose en su moto…

-¿no subes?- pregunto Craig al pelirrojo después de que pasaran unos minutos en los cuales Kyle se había quedado estático en su lugar…

-yo…bueno… ¿no es mejor caminar?...- Kyle jugaba con sus manos dándole un aspecto adorable…

-ni de coña judío- Kyle frunció el seño- sube…- dijo acelerando la moto…

-no quiero- Kyle actuaba de forma infantil

Craig sonrió…

-¿acaso tu mami no te deja montar moto?- dijo burlonamente…

-¡si me deja!- grito el pelirrojo

-entonces ¿Por qué no subes?, pruébamelo- dijo Craig

Kyle suspiro cansado y nervioso-asustado subió a la moto del moreno pasando las manos por la cintura de este pegando su cara en la espalda del chico mientras que temblaba…

Craig solo sonrió con ganas acelerando la moto he arrancando a una velocidad que no era necesaria pero este solo quería asustar mas al pelirrojo quien se sujetaba fuertemente al moreno…

Después de unos minutos de tortura llegaron a un lago, Craig se detuvo picando caucho, Kyle estaba temblando y tenía los ojos cerrados mientras que unas lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos…

-eso fue divertido…- dijo burlonamente el moreno

Kyle solo se limito a negar con la cabeza sin dejar de abrazar al moreno…

-me puedes soltar- dijo el moreno después de unos minutos…

-¡ah!, lo siento…- dijo Kyle sonrojado mientras se bajaba rápidamente de la moto…

Craig solo sonrió bajándose de la moto y sentándose en el suelo a la orilla del lago, Kyle lo imito…

-"¿Por qué mi corazón late tan rápido?"- pensaba Kyle sonrojado…

-entonces ¿ahora si me dirás que es lo que sucede con tu relación?- pregunto el moreno a lo que Kyle suspiro para decir…

-pues, la verdad no puedo decir que no me gusta Stan, el es simplemente el novio perfecto, me dice que me ama, es aceptado por mis padres que es para mí algo importante- Craig sonrió...- es atento, una buena influencia etc.…- Kyle suspiro tratando de aguantar las ganas de llorar…- mentiría si dijese que ya no siento absolutamente nada por el pero, es que siento que Stan no es la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, todos los días es lo mismo la misma rutina, siempre lo mismo y eso no es lo que yo quiero.- termino de decir el pelirrojo…

-¿y qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto Craig…

-no lo sé muy bien, lo único que sé, es que quiero que cada día sea emocionante con esa persona especial escapar y…- Craig lo corto…

-sentirse libre, compartir miles de aventuras juntos y sentir que no hay nada más importante que estar juntos…- completo Craig ya que él sentía lo mismo, Kyle estaba sorprendido primero porque nunca espero escuchar algo así de los labios del moreno, segundo que los dos se sintieran igual...

-pero no puedo dejar a Stan no quiero herir sus sentimientos…- Craig lo corto de nuevo…

-¿pero vale la pena herir los tuyos y quien sabe dejar ir la oportunidad de encontrar a tu hombre perfecto…?- pregunto Craig mirando intensamente al pelirrojo…

-no lo sé…- susurro el pelirrojo empezando a llorar siendo abrazado por el moreno…

-ya Kyle no llores, ¿sabes?, a veces en la vida hay que tomar decisiones, a veces esas decisiones rompen corazones, pero tienes que pensar en ti primero y no en los otros aunque cause dolor y deje sentimientos rotos…- dijo Craig

-"Kyle no sabes como quisiera ser tu hombre perfecto pero te mostrare que puedo ser bueno"- pensó Craig abrazando mas fuerte al pelirrojo que lloraba…

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Kyle se encontraba recostada boca arriba en su cama con un leve sonrojo en el rostro…

-¿Por qué mi corazón latía tan fuerte?- susurró, el pelirrojo sacudió su cabeza intentando sacarse ideas de la cabeza…

Entonces su teléfono empezó a sonar…

-de seguro es Stan…- Kyle tomo su celular

-hola- contesto…

-hola, ¿estás mejor?- dijo una voz grave…

-¿Craig?- Kyle se sorprendió ¿Cuándo él le había dado su número?-¿Cuándo te di mi numero?- pregunto…

-tengo mis contactos, escuche algunos gritos cuando te deje en tu casa, ¿paso algo?- contesto…

-¡¿Qué que paso, estoy castigado 2 semanas por tu culpa?!- exclamo el pelirrojo- no podre salir de mi habitación y ya casi salimos de vacaciones- termino de decir resignado…

-te lo compensare…- dijo el moreno antes de cortar la llamada…

-de verdad que no te entiendo Craig- dijo el pelirrojo…

…OoOoOoOoO…

Había pasado una semana de eso y Craig no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra, las cosas con Stan estaban bueno estaban igual, ahora los chicos se encontraban en las vacaciones de verano, a Kyle le faltaba una semana de castigo haci que este se encontraba en su habitación...

Lunes 10:00 pm:

Kyle leía un libro cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar así que este lo agarro…

-hola- contesto Kyle…

-hola, ¿Cómo has estado pelirrojo?-dijo una voz grave…

-¿Craig?, ¿Qué quieres?- Kyle estaba de pie dándole la espalda a la ventana…

-¿acaso no dije que te compasaría tu semana de castigo…?- dijo el moreno…

-¿y eso que tiene que ver?- pregunto Kyle…-¿halo?- y la llamada se corto…

-hola pelirrojo…- dijo un voz seductoramente en su oído…

-¡aaaaaaaaaaaah!- grito Kyle pero unas manos taparon rápidamente la boca de este…

-shuuu, no querrás que tu madre te vuelva a castigar…- susurró en su oído…

-¿Craig por donde entraste?- dijo ya más calmado Kyle cuando Craig le quito las manos de la boca…

-por la ventana, deberías haberla tenido cerrada ¿Qué tal si un pervertido entra a violarte?- dijo el moreno…

-¿Cómo tu?- dijo en son de broma el pelirrojo…

-tal vez…- Craig sonrió maliciosamente y tomando rápidamente las muñecas del chico lo tumbo en la cama posándose arriba de este y poniendo las muñecas del chico a cada lado de la cabeza del menor…

-basta Craig…- Kyle sonreía…-¿a que viniste?, si mi madre te ve aquí te mata- dijo el pelirrojo…

-me arriesgare…- susurró el pelinegro

-estás loco…- dijo el pelirrojo un poco sonrojado por la cercanía del de ojos azules…

-tal vez…- Craig se quito de encima del de ojos verdes acercándose a la ventana…

Kyle miraba como el pelinegro se acercaba a la ventana…

-¿no vienes?- pegunto con una ceja alzada el pelinegro…

-¿A dónde?- pregunto el pelirrojo

-es un secreto- dijo Craig poniendo un dedo en sus labios como si lo mandara a callar y le picaba un ojo…

Kyle se sonrojo violentamente…

-"mierda Craig puede ser sexi cuando quiere"- pensó el pelirrojo nervioso…

-no puedo, ¿olvidas que estoy castigado…? "además mi madre nunca me dejaría salir a esta hora, menos contigo…"- pensó lo ultimo…

Craig rio…

-cierto olvidaba que eres un niño obediente…- se burlo…

Kyle frunció el seño…

-vamos solo será una noche…- dijo el pelinegro mirando intensamente al pelirrojo, y extendiéndole la mano…

-está bien…- Kyle tomo la mano de Craig y otra vez sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir fuertemente…

"me siento tan bien, siento la adrenalina de estar retando a mi madre y la emoción que nunca sentí con Stan"- pensó Kyle mientras bajaba de la ventana con ayuda de Craig…

-ponte esto…- dijo Craig sacando una venta de su bolsillo…

-¿para qué?- pregunto Kyle…

-tú solo…- dijo el pelinegro posándose detrás del pelirrojo poniéndole la venda en los ojos y amarrándosela...-arriesgaste…- dijo seductoramente en la oreja del judío haciéndolo estremecer….

-está bien…- dijo Kyle…

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Kyle sentía como la brisa golpeaba su rostro ya que estaban yendo en la moto del pelinegro…

-¿adónde vamos?- pregunto el pelirrojo

-es un secreto…- dijo el pelinegro

Kyle no tuvo más opción que quedarse callado y esperar después de unos minutos más de carretera por fin se detuvieron, Craig estaciono la moto y ayudo al ojiverde a bajarse…

-¿bueno estás listo?- pregunto el pelinegro…

-si…- respondió suavemente

Craig despojo de la venda a Kyle dejando que este viera…

Kyle se quedo sin palabras…

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto el pelirrojo observando como un enorme parque de diversiones estaba frente el…

-este parque es muy antiguo, antes solía venir con mi hermana y padres, casi nadie viene aquí, así que me gustaría compartirlo contigo y solo contigo…- dijo Craig tomando la mano del pelirrojo quien estaba muy emocionado…

-¿solo los dos?, solos…- pregunto con un leve sonrojo en la cara

-solo nosotros dos sin nadie a nuestro alrededor…- Craig acariciaba la cara del pelirrojo…

-me parece bien…- Kyle sonrió…

Ante esto el pelinegro jalo al chico dentro del parque…

-donde te quieres montar…- pregunto el moreno

-no lo sé nunca había escogido yo donde montarme…- dijo en un susurró…

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Craig mirándolo con intriga

-siempre tenía que montarme donde mi hermanito quisiera…- dijo…

-pero ike no está aquí, esta noche es solo para los dos…- dijo con suavidad el de ojos azules…

Kyle solo asintió con la cabeza dejándose llevar…

Se montaron en casi toda las atracciones a petición del pelirrojo…

Kyle no dejaba de sonreír nunca se la había pasado tan bien en su vida…

Y el pelinegro estaba encantado de ser parte de la felicidad del pelirrojo…

Luego de un rato una atracción llamo la atención del pelinegro…

-oye Kyle no te quieres montar en esa…- dijo el pelinegro señalando la rueda de la fortuna…

Kyle solo asintió…

Los dos se encontraban ya sentados en la atracción y fue cuestión de segundos en lo que esta empezó a funcionar…

Kyle miraba embelesado la vista…

-es hermoso- dijo el pelirrojo sin apartar la vista

-eres hermoso…- se le salió al pelinegro quien miraba intensamente al ojiverde

-¿he?- Kyle miro sonrojado al pelinegro…

-digo que la vista es hermosa…- se excuso

-gracias…- dijo Kyle…

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el pelinegro

-por esta noche, me la he pasado muy bien…- dijo Kyle sonriéndole al pelinegro…

-¿y quién te ha dicho que la noche a terminado?-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro Craig…

-¿he?- Kyle miraba con curiosidad al moreno…

…

Kyle estaba encantado, Craig lo había llevado al lago donde habían hablado solos por primera vez con la exención de que había un manta en el suelo donde los dos se acostaron, mirando el hermoso cielo estrellado…

-yo he contado 90 ¿y tú?- pregunto el pelirrojo al moreno…

-yo he contado 80, disculpa 82 acabo de ver dos estrellas muy especiales y hermosas…- dijo el pelinegro…

-¿Cuáles?- pregunto intrigado el pelirrojo…

Los dos se encontraban acostados en la manta solo que ahora estaban de lado uno frente al otro…

-dudo que las veas…- dijo el moreno mientras levantaba su cabeza con la palma de su mano quedando a una mayor altura mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba el rostro del ojiverde…

-¿Dónde están?- respondió Kyle perdido en los ojos de Craig…

-es tus ojos, tienen un brillo tan hermoso que es comparable con las estrellas, su hermoso brillo las opaca…- dijo el pelinegro rozando con la ñema de sus dedos los labios del ojiverde…

Kyle solo se sonrojo ante el comentario…

Craig se acercaba lentamente a los rozados labios del pelirrojo, quien al sentir el aliento de este tan cerca cerró los ojos…

-"nunca me imagine que Craig fuera tan romántico, me siento tan bien a su lado"-pensó Kyle

Sus labios se estaban rozando y los dos sentían el aliento del otro…

Sin embargo en la mente de Kyle apareció la imagen de Stan sonriéndole con amor…

-¡espera Craig!- exclamo Kyle echándose hacia atrás…

-"¿Qué diablos iba a hacer, yo tengo novio?" pensó el pelirrojo…

-lo siento- se disculpo Craig- "en qué diablos pensaba el ya tiene novio"- pensó el moreno…

-creo que es hora de regresar…- dijo Kyle sin ver a la cara al moreno…

-si…- respondió…

…

Craig y Kyle se encontraban en la puerta de la casa de este último…

-Craig de verdad muchas gracias por todo…- dijo el pelirrojo…

-no ha sido nada…- dijo Craig mientras se acercaba a la cara del pelirrojo besándolo en la frente mientras le pasaba los brazos por la cintura…

-chao…- se despido el moreno subiéndose en su moto…

-chao…- respondió en un susurró…

Una vez Craig se había marchado Kyle subió por la ventana hasta su cuarto, una vez en este se dio un rápido baño y luego se puso la pijama, cuando se dirigía a acostarse en su cama se encontró con la venda con la que Craig le había tapado los ojos en la mesita…

-debí ponerla aquí…- dijo mientras la agarraba…

Kyle el agarro sosteniéndola entre sus manos y luego acurrucándose con ella cerró los ojos…

-"¿qué es lo que estoy sintiendo?, perdóname Stan por sentir esto por Craig, perdóname Craig por no poder corresponder a tu amor, nunca quise lastimar a nadie"- pensó Kyle mientras unas lagrimas salían de su rostro…

…

Craig se encontraba recostado en su moto frente a la casa del pelirrojo fumándose un cigarro, había aprovechado que el pelirrojo se estaba bañando y entrando a su cuarto dejo la venda en la cama de este…

-lo siento Kyle, pero ahora que estoy enamorado de ti ni se te ocurra que me voy a rendir…- dijo en un susurro soltando el humo, y después de una última calada tiro el cigarro al suelo pisándolo con su pie, subiendo nuevamente a su moto para irse a su casa…

…Se Que Tienes Novio Que Te Trata Bien, Pero No Como Yo Yo Te Trato Al Cien…

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

Notas: estoy un poco deprimida ya que siento que mi historia no le está gustando mucho así que este cap lo hice un poco triste pero me gusto como salió, porfa dejen comentarios para ver si vale la pena continuar, sin más les dejo leer…

…

-¿Kyle mi amor te sientes bien?-pregunto Stan a su novio preocupado…

-¿he?, estoy bien es solo que no dormí muy bien…- dijo mientras que tomaba su café…

Si otra vez estaban en la misma cafetería siempre el mismo lugar…

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Stan…

"porque no dejaba de pensar en el idiota de Craig y de que casi te fui infiel aunque ahora que lo pienso que no al salir con el ya te estoy siendo infiel, joder maldita conciencia" pensó Kyle

-tuve una pesadilla…- le dijo…

Stan solo sonrió…

-¿Por qué te tienen castigado?- pregunto un poco intrigado el pelinegro ya que tuvo que insistirle mucho a la madre de Kyle para que lo dejase salir con el…

Kyle se mordió el labio inferior…

-Stan necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante de verdad…- dijo Kyle, Stan trago saliva…

-¿Qué es?- pregunto…

-yo…- Kyle empezó a sudar frio…- siento que…-Stan lo corto…

-Kyle yo siento lo mismo…- dijo Stan tomando las manos del pelirrojo…

-¿enserio?- Kyle se sorprendió entonces todo había sido un mal entendido y los dos se sentían igual…

-claro, los dos sentimos que tenemos que llevar esta relación a otro extremo…- dijo Stan con una sonrisa…

-a que te refieres…- dijo Kyle…

-creo que ya estamos listos para… bueno tu sabes…- Stan se sonrojo, y Kyle capto todo inmediatamente…

-oh, cielos…- dejo Salir mientras se tapaba la boca sorprendido…-no lo creo Stan yo no estoy listo todavía, además donde lo haríamos…-trataba de inventar excusas…

-tus padres iban a salir ósea que no van a estar en tu casa hoy, tu hermana tampoco…- Stan acaricio los cabellos del pelirrojo con dulzura…

-no lo se Stan no crees que es muy apresurado…- dijo Kyle…

-Kyle llevamos dos largos y hermosos años de relación no creo que sea muy apresurado…- dijo extrañado Stan…

-pero hoy…- dijo Kyle…- Stan hoy no déjame prepararme más…- se excuso

-está bien entiendo que no quieras hacerlo hoy pero creo que ya va haciendo tiempo, si mi amor…- dijo rendido Stan…

Kyle solo asintió…

-te amo…- dijo Stan acercando su rostro al el de su novio…

-yo también…- y correspondió el beso…

…

Kyle llevaba media hora llorando en su habitación abrazaba la venda con la cual el moreno le había tapado los ojos…

-tengo que hacer algo, tengo que hablar con Craig…- sollozo y como si fuera sido invocado entro por la ventana de este…

-hola princesa como ama… ¿Qué tienes?- preguntó preocupado el moreno mientras que se acercaba al ojiverde quien lloraba rompiéndole el alma…

-Craig…- dijo entre sollozos Kyle, mientras que se lanzaba al pecho del moreno a llorar…

-ya no llores…- dijo Craig abrazando fuertemente al pelirrojo…- dime que paso…- pregunto

Sin embargo el pelirrojo no dejaba de llorar le dolía mucho…

-soy…una…mala…persona…- decía con la voz quebrada…- soy…una…mala…persona…-repito...

-no Kyle, mírame, mírame…- Craig le agarro de la barbilla…- no eres una mala persona en cambio eres todo lo contrario, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado a mi…- dijo Craig basando la frente del chico…

-te amo Kyle, sé que es muy pronto pero me hipnotizaste con esa belleza descomunal que hay en tu corazón, tu personalidad, amo todo lo que eres…- dijo Craig…

-yo también te amo Craig, tu rostro, todo tu en poco tiempo me enamore perdidamente de ti, como me gustaría que nos fuéramos de aquí solo los dos, que me secuestraras para poder ser felices juntos…- dijo llorando mientras tomaba el rostro de Craig entre sus manos…

-Kyle porque no, podemos hacerlo…- para este puto ya se le asomaban unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos al moreno…- podemos irnos en mi moto y…- se corto…

-exacto, y… ¿a dónde nos iremos?, ¿donde viviremos?, ¿con qué dinero?, ¿serias capaz de irte y abandonar a tu hermana, tus padres?, yo no podría hacerlo amo a mi familia y quiero a Stan aunque sea como amigo de igual forma le destrozaría el corazón además mis padres te odian harían cualquier cosa conta de separarme de ti…- dijo Kyle sollozando…

Craig lloraba no tan desesperadamente como el pelirrojo, pero lloraba en silencio ¿de verdad no podían estar juntos…?

-Kyle…- dijo Craig antes de rozar sus labios con los del otro…

-no, podemos Craig, entiende…- pero fue interrumpido por un dedo del otro…

-shuuu… solo hoy, solo deja que este momento sea de los dos…- dijo Craig volviendo a unir sus labios esta vez Kyle correspondió…

Al principio solo fue un beso suave con el cual los dos se demostraban todo el amor que sentían, después poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en uno más demandante, Craig acaricio con su lento toda la cavidad vocal del pelirrojo debilitándose con su sabor a chocolate, mientras que el ojiverde se dedicaba a acariciar sensualmente la lengua del otro, desgraciadamente necesitaban del oxigeno para vivir así que tuvieron que separarse…

Kyle trataba de tranquilizar su agitado corazón…

-Kyle…- llamo Craig…

-¿sí?-

-si los besos son palabras ven aquí que te hago un discurso…- dijo para lanzarse a los labios de su amante…

Así se pasaron la tarde entre beso y beso y solo eso…

…

-ah…Stan…- gimió la mujer debajo del mientras rasguñaba la espalda del moreno

-¿si Wendy?- pregunto mientras se adren taba mas en el interior de la chica…

-¿tú me quieres?- pregunto…

-si…- dijo

-¿incluso más que a Kyle?- volvió a preguntar…

-un millón de veces mi amor…- dijo ante de besarla…

…

-Craig esto no está bien…- dijo Kyle separando uno de los besos del chico…

-¿por qué?- pregunto

-le estoy siendo infiel a Stan…- dijo mirando el suelo

-lo entiendo, ¿Kyle nos volveremos a ver?- pregunto con cierto temor en la voz

-no, es lo mejor para ambos…- dijo mientras que las lagrimas amenazaban con salir nuevamente…

-te amo…- dijo Craig…- nunca lo olvides…

-yo también…- dijo dándose un último beso…

…Si Tu Te Vuelves Loco Por Mi Y Yo Me Vuelvo Loco Por Ti Entonces Papi Deja El Novio Que Tú Tienes Dile Que Tu No Lo Quieres Que Me Prefieres A Mi…

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6:

Narra Kyle:

"3 días han pasado desde la última vez que lo vi, no puedo evitar sentirme triste, lo extraño, pero este tiempo me ha servido para analizar un poco la situación, como dije en un principio no puedo decir que no quiero a Stan, recuerdo que hubo un buen tiempo en el cual estaba muy enamorado de Stan, sin embargo estos últimos meses poco a poco volví a quererlo como mi amigo, y en esta semanas conoce a alguien muy especial a la cual si quiero como pareja, Craig Tucker de verdad lo amo…" pensaba Kyle sentado en el sillón de su casa…

Fin de la narración de Kyle:

-Kyle…- llamo su progenitor

-¿si padre?- pregunto viendo como este se sentaba a su lado…

-te he notado algo distraído últimamente…- dijo el mayor

-¿lo he estado?- dijo un tanto confundido

-si…- respondió con una risita- y estoy un poco preocupado…- termino de decir poniéndose serio…

-…- el pelirrojo no dijo nada…

-y quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo…- dijo mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de su hijo…

Kyle se mordió el labio inferior, tal vez esta sería su única oportunidad de hablar con su padre y que este le diera su opinión del asunto, aunque era bien conocido que los concejos de su progenitor eran absurdos y no ayudaban en nada eran importante para el…

Soltó un suspiro para decir…

-padre, creo que ya no me gusta Stan, mejor dicho ya no me gusta…- dijo el ojiverde

-¿de verdad?- pregunto un tanto perturbado, digo primero aceptar que tu hijo es gay no es nada fácil sin embargo lo superaron como familia, además sabían que con Stan estaría bien pero de otro hombre, era un poco diferente…

-es que siento que nuestro amor se convirtió en una rutina, simplemente me di cuenta de que como amigos estábamos mejor, y si lo quiero pero…- paro un momento…

-pero…- incito el mayor para que continuara hablando…

-me enamore de otra persona y esta vez sí es amor de verdad…- termino de decir y evitar que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en su rostro al recordar los momentos vividos con Craig…

El mayor procesaba la información recibida mientras que Kyle se moría de los nervios…

Después de unos minutos de incomodo silencio por fin hablo el mayor.

-hijo, si amas a dos personas al mismo tiempo elige a la segunda, porque si realmente amaras a la primera, no te habrías enamorado de la segunda…- dijo sorprendiendo al pelirrojo no creyéndose que esa frase tan profunda fuera dicha por su padre…

-pero yo no quiero lastimar a Stan…- dijo Kyle con un tono de voz triste

-acaso no has escuchado la frase, "ser amado por compasión es peor que ser rechazado"- dijo el mayor…

-Sabes, tienes toda la razón, Gracias…- dijo con un repentino entusiasmo abrazando rápidamente a su padre para tomar su abrigo anaranjado e abrir la puerta para irse al mismo tiempo en el cual su padre gritaba…

-¡¿adónde vas estas castigado!?-

…

-¡ya me decidí!- grito Craig mientras que golpeaba la mesa asustando a su hermana la cual jugaba cerca del…

"mo me voy a rendir tan fácil Kyle voy a luchar por nuestro amor" pensó mientras iba al jaras a por su moto…

-¿adónde vas?- pregunto la niña mientras que caminaba atrás del pelinegro…

-no te importa enana…- dijo mientras que subía a su moto y la prendía abriendo la puerta del jaras con el control…

-.l.- esta le saco el dedo del medio a su hermano, quien le devolvía el mismo gesto mientras que arrancaba…

-te quiero…- dijo con una sonrisa la niña mientras que cerraba el jaras y se dirigía otra vez adonde estaba anteriormente…

…

-me parece extraño que hayas venido a mi casa, ¿paso algo?-pregunto el moreno…

Kyle tomo aire para decir con voz firme…

-bueno lo que pasa es que… creo que las cosas entre los dos no va a funcionar, ya no siento lo mismo por ti, perdóname de verdad lo siento, pero es que solo siento amor de amistad por ti, no te quería decir nada porque no quería herirte, y sé que es mucho pedir pero espero que me perdones y volvamos a ser amigos…- confeso Kyle…

Stan solo abrió los ojos sorprendido por unos minutos, pero luego entrecerró los ojos enojado…

-¿estás diciendo que terminaste conmigo?- grito acercándose peligrosamente al ojiverde quien retrocedió unos pasos asustado…

-¿para qué?, para que me digas la estúpida frase "no eres tu soy yo"- grito

-¿Stan qué diablos te pas…?- pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que el moreno dejándose llevar por la furia, sin pensar claramente en las consecuencias y sin mucho menos medir su fuerza empujo al ojiverde haciendo que este cayera de espalda golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza…

-¡Kyle, disculpa no fue mi intención!- reacciono demasiado tarde…

-¿Kyle?- volvió a repetir mientras que los nervios se apoderaban de el al ver que el pelirrojo no habría los ojos…

-¿Kyle estas bien?- pregunto mientras que se agachaba a la altura del ojiverde y lo zarandeaba fuertemente, pero este no abrió los ojos ni se movió…

Y el pánico acudió al ojiazul al ver como su madre entraba a la habitación…

-¿Qué fue ese ruido?, ¡oh por dios que le paso a Kyle!- grito lo ultimo al ver la escena…

…

Craig iba en su moto, dispuesto a hablar con el pelirrojo, pero un fuerte escalofrió y un mal presentimiento acudió a él haciendo que se estremeciera…

"Kyle" pensó inconscientemente…

"si amas a dos personas al mismo tiempo elige a la segunda, porque si realmente amaras a la primera, no te habrías enamorado de la segunda"

Frase de Johnny Depp…

"ser amado por compasión es peor que ser rechazado"

Frase de Shinobu Takatsuki

Continuara…


End file.
